The Absolutely Invincible Seychellois Gentlewoman
by SeychellesHetalia
Summary: Gakuen Setting, England x Seychelles. Seychelles and England plan revenge on France, who has been stalking Seychelles all day; but not everything turns out the way they want. :


The Absolutely Invincible Seychellois Gentlewomen

Revenge was in the air. Yesterday at school, France had stalked me all day. Every class I went to there he was; sitting behind the teacher's chair, dressed (well undressed) as a Greek god, even as a panda! Then the worst happened, right after 6th hour when classes ended for the day: I decided to go for a walk in the park, to clear everyting out of my head. That was probably the WORST thing I could've done because as soon as I sat down there was France right next to me. What bothered me about him was not his actions towards me, but his actions towards EVERYONE! I was walking down the hall with Hungary and Latvia, when France popped up and invited us to his house for some wine and a treat. He was staring at Hungary and me while frolicking with Latvia's hair. He was such a wine loving tool! Of all the people I've met at W Academy, France was by far the worst. Before attending the school, when I went to the world meetings, I had passed Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia in the halls; they warned my about Russia. I met Finland a while ago and he warned me about Sweden. I also met Italy and he warned me about Germany, and Switzerland, and Austria, and England, and China, and America, etc. Man, Italy really is a coward to everyone! No one really warned me the true danger of France.

So today I decided to get my revenge the Seychellois way! But, my plan was cut short when France greeted my by the bench.

"So Seychelles, do you come here often?" France's words were smothered with his accent.

What a cheesy pick up line!, I thought to myself. "Uh, no not really," I answered uneasily, "Remember? I'm kind of new here! Hahe..." My awkward laugh always ended my sentences. I stood up, nodded my head and started walking when France began to get up.

"Please! Get away from me!" I shouted, "Can't you see I don't love you? You raised me! I can't love my own Father!"

"But, Mon Amie, wait! Love knows no boundaries! Can't you see I do love you?"

"Yes! I can see that, but I don't like you, much less love you! Do you really think that stalking a person would really make them love you?" I stated, mocking his French accent.

"Oh, well," He looked as embarrassed as Germany looked with Italy "How should I say it? You know I don't speak English that well!"

I had no comment for that. I knew he did speak English fluently; he was just jealous that England's native language was the official international common language, and he was also just too full of himself. He didn't know that I spoke French, he forgot that he taught it to me when I was littler.

"How 'bout like this: Je vous hais! Vous êtes l'amour me rend malade et j'espère que l'Angleterre vous prend plus! Je suis aux Seychelles le meilleur pays sacrément dans le monde, et je vais vous tuer avec mon fusil à eau si vous obtenez toute proche! Compris? » I said, just about screaming at the top of my lungs! I really hope Canada didn't hear me since he speaks French too! I thought. Then I stormed off.

« Vous parlez français? Voir que nous sommes parfaits pour un autre! Vous êtes trop bon pour quelqu'un qui parle anglais! Je t'aime! Reviens! Pourquoi ne m'aimes tu pas? » France proyested. « Les Seychelles sont même pas un vrai pays! Annonce s'il est alors vous arre pays hte stupide au monde!

But I was already gone. I my rage, I ran over to the forest nearby, then by the lake. Water always made me less angry and more serene. I began to cry. First school and now this? I wanted to go back home, I stood up and popped my back. Then I began running back into the forest. At forests ended a branch hit me in the eye, but I didn't care, I just kept running. Until I met England's chest.

"Excuse me Seychelles, but in England that's considered extremely rude!" he said dauntingly. It was good to hear a male voice without a French accent. "Why were you running so fast, anyway?"

"Um, uh, France kinda made me, uh, cry. He's been stalking me all day and then he said that my country wasn't real and that if it was, then I'd be the stupidest country ever."

"Well, obviously you're are NOT the stupidest country ever, because you knew that France was stupid. Plus, you are a real country, the only one that isn't is Sealand." England said, in a nurturing voice.

"Sorry I hit you...by the way. You know, France did raise me as his child. Now I'm you're colony, which I don't like, but still...I can't believe I was raised by such a dim-witted man. Tell me, England, am I anything like him?"

"No, um, of course you're not, you're perfect, um, just the way you are. Hahe!" England did my notorious awkward laugh. I wanted to change the subject, and I could tell he did too. "Want to plan revenge on France? I learnt a few things about revenge on France because we've been enemies forever!"

"Sure" I said deviously "You plus me equals unstoppable fury! Hahe!"

The plan was to set a curse on him. England was going to make the spell and I was in charge of getting some of France's DNA and making sure he was within 100 meters of England when England did the spell. The easiest part was the DNA. I just got some fancy French wine, a French rose, and some blood of France's that England had stored for some reason...I mixed them together along with some funky smelly potion England gave me. I put a few drops in a cylinder and gave it to England. Then I put a note on France locker to meet me at the park at 3:11 exactly. I would be about 67 feet from England's fire circle.

It's 3:09 and France isn't here yet.

Darn it! I knew I show have left the note saying that he could invade Seychelles! This was a hard thought for me to process, but we needed France here, now.

3:10 France is still no where to be seen. I begin to freak. England said that I shouldn't be within the 100 meter mark. My plan was to get France there and playfully run away.

Then, I heard his notorious "Ohonhonhon!" Then, I began running past the 100 meter mark. France followed after me. 4 seconds to get pasted the line 10 feet away. I was running towards a bush to the left of me. Then, all of a sudden Prussia jumped out!

"AWESOMENESS!" he screamed, louder than anyone. He was obnoxious, but I liked him just as much as everyone did. He was weird and free in a way.

Then came Hungary running behind him with a frying pan. "I vill get you! Prussia, I'm gonna crush you're vital regions!"

Then Austria next, running after Hungary of course. They were a BIG couple at school. Hungary was prom king, and Austria was prom queen. I didn't understand how that worked, but I couldn't think about that right now. Prussia leapt from the brush, right in front of me. Hungary lifted up her frying pan. 1 second left to get 7 feet away. France 4 feet behind me. Austria shouting "Nooo! Hungary wait!" England summoning a curse.

3:11

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary Belgium was taking care of me. She quickly left the room. My head hurt so bad, and so did my leg, in fact my whole body hurt. England quickly came in and sat down with a cup of tea.

"Feeling any better?" he inquired gently...

"Not at all. What happened, please explain."

"Well, for starters, when you were running off the perimeter, you tripped over Prussia. He now has a nasty bruise shaped like your foot in his side. Next, Hungary hit you with her frying pan." I was appalled.

"Hungary like my best friend?"

"Uh, yeah, but it's O.K., because she meant to hit Prussia."

"Oh, well that makes me hurt less!", I grumbled

"Please let me get back to my story!" England protested

"My story, actually!" I injected

"Well, then Hungary tripped on you. Then Austria tripped on you. France was running to the pile, stopped to think about whether he should climb on too and did. What a wanker! I cast my spell, which makes you cook like me!"

"Wait, that's what it does? I could've taken that spell! I also can't cook; France left me alone when I was 5. I had to learn how to do everything myself! I didn't have a role model to look up to since I am so far away from every continent, but Africa. They weren't much help though. I wanted to be more European. I really wanted a mentor, unfortunately France wasn't that. Even if he had stayed with me, I wouldn't want to be like him! That is why, when you put that dog collar around me, I didn't protest too much. I just want to be a real country, that's strong too. I've always been jealous of you guys! You have it all, money, fame, fortune! All I have is fish! You all act like such jerks to each other and everyone else! Why can't you guys appreciate each other's ideas and opinions?" I knew I was rambling on, but I needed to get my feelings out there! I am a country and I show be treated as such! "That is why; I'm always disagreeing with you when you abuse Sealand! He is a country!"

"Yes, Seychelles, I suppose I should act nicer towards Sealand. I didn't know you had opinions! If you speak up during world conferences then maybe someone will recognize you. I certainly do now."

"Actually, at the last world meeting, I did speak up, but America overthrew me. My seat is next to Canada's."

"Who? Oh, yeah Canada. I always forget about him. By the way, America is too drôle for world conferences."

"Wait, drôle is a French word! I hate France, but still! You are changing England!"

"Because of you, Seychelles." He leaned over to kiss me lightly, no French kisses for me. It wasn't that romantic, because I could move, I was in so much pain. But it was still a loving gesture.

"Thank you England."

"For what? I didn't do anything!" he was a bad liar.

"Never mind, I forgot to ask, what happened to France and Hungary and Prussia and Austria? Can they all not cook now?"

"No the spell didn't work; I got distracted by Flying Mint Bunny right as I was saying it! Hungary is tough, and she is fine. Austria has a broken arm, which means he can't play piano for a while. Prussia said he was too awesome for getting hurt, so he is fine, even though he may be scared for life since you, Hungary, Franca, and Austria were all on top of him. France, even though he was on the top of the pile ended up with a broken arm and back, somehow..."

"Wow, so in a way, I got hurt a lot more, but France will stay away from me now and the plan worked?" I stated

"No, our plan didn't work! And France wants to invade you next week!"

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding, goodness! Did France teach you about sarcasm at all?"

"No, except to be afraid of yours!" I joked

"My sarcasm is in good taste!"

"Yeah, and France will invade the Vallee de Mai tomorrow!" I said sarcastically.

"See, Seychelles, you're changing too."

"Into what?"

"An Absolutely Invincible Seychellois Gentlewoman."

"I guess I am. I guess I am." I stated, and then I looked into his soft green eyes one more time, and took all my strength and leaned over and kissed him. Not a quick British kiss, or a long French one; but a nice one to show you love somebody.

Then America flung open the door, and said, "Sup, British Dude!" He looked around and saw us, and without sensing the atmosphere said, "Dang, England! You finally found someone to kiss other than your unicorn!"

England punched him quick and we resumed. Yep, school was gonna be pretty fun this year, and it was all thanks to-

"I'm the hero!"

"America stop that! I'm trying to finish my story!"

"I'm Awesome!"

"Prussia, really?"

"Vunderful!"

"Hungary? Come on!"

"Ohonhonhon!"

"France-You stay away!"

"Ve! Ve! Ve! Veeeee!"

"Italy you too?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! SEYCHELLES IS TRYING TO SPEAK!"

"Thank you Germany. 'And it was all thanks to..."

"Flying Mint Bunny!"

"I give up."


End file.
